Love Will Thaw
by WhiteRose69
Summary: Just a one-shot on how I thought Frozen should have ended. Actually the ending doesn't change, it's really what I thought Elsa should have done when she was crying over Anna's frozen body. Anyway please just give it a chance and tell me what you think.


**A/N: This is just a one-shot on how I thought Frozen should have ended. I love the movie so freaking much and I am definitely buying it when it comes out to buy, my only flaws with it was that I wanted more Elsa and the ending seemed a bit rushed. But nonetheless I love it soooooo freaking much! Even more than Tangled.**

**Please tell me in your reviews if you agree with me it should have ended like this or however else you thought it should have ended. I would love to hear what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Elsa~**

I stared into the frozen eyes of my sister. My hands were both holding the sides of her frozen head and my heart was breaking. I didn't stop the tears running down my face.

I did this to her. This is all my fault. I ran away to protect her and everyone else, but in doing so I only put them all in danger. I froze my sister and I'll never get her back!

I hugged her frozen body and sobbed in her shoulder. My sobs were quite at first, but they got louder. For so many years I isolated myself to protect her and it was all for nothing! My sister, my best friend, my everything...she's gone.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not being there, for shutting you out, for leaving you alone, for never being there when you needed me most, for everything." I told her through my tears even though I know she can't hear me anymore.

I stared back at her frozen eyes, and placed my forehead against hers.

"Please, come back to me." I pleaded. She has to come back! She can't be gone! She's all I have!

I didn't know what else to do, so I started to sing.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. Please, Anna, come back to me. Can't you see? I don't want you to go away! We used to be best buddies, but I shut you out. What am I going to do? Please, Anna, come back to me. Can't you see? I can't live my life with out you. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

I was bawling my eyes out as I sang my song and cried into her shoulder once more.

"I love you, Anna." I whispered and continued to cry.

A few minutes went by and I continued to cry until I heard Anna...breathing?!

I look back at my younger sister and almost all the ice was completely gone along with all the ice and snow that covered Arendelle. It was all melting away. But how?

That didn't matter though. All that mattered to me was my sister.

"Anna!" I cried and I hugged her tight. She returned the hug and held me tighter. "Elsa." She whispered.

"Anna, why did you do that?" I asked her referring to when she threw herself in front of Hans, who was going to strike me with his sword.

"I love you, Elsa." She replied with a shy smiled and that's when I realized how everything was melting away.

I was holding Anna's hands tightly. "That's right! Love! My love for you and Arendelle is why everything is melting away!" I exclaimed and released her hands.

I looked at the remaining ice and snow that was melting away slowly and with the rise of my hand lifted it to the sky. It all came together and made a giant snowflake in the sky. With another movement with my hands it all went away.

I looked around. I did it. I was able to bring Summer back. No! Anna was the one! She saved us all!

I looked over at my sister and she smiled. "I always knew you could do it." She replied and I answered her with a smile.

She was here and she was back with me. We both see Hans balancing himself on the edge of the boat we were on.

Anna's blonde friend was walking towards the guy with an angry face, but Anna stopped him.

She then walked towards Hans and he gave her a shocked look.

"Anna? But she froze your heart!" He said in astonishment.

Anna stood firm and tall and I couldn't help but be proud of her.

"The only one here who has a frozen heart is you." She said firmly and turned around. She then did something that shocked me.

She turned back around and punched Hans in the face making him fall over into the water.

My eyes were wide and when Anna turned back around to me I smiled at her. We embraced in another hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I told her. "I didn't know you could punch like that!" I told her and she laughed.

"Neither did I. Um...do you know where the doctor's at? I think I broke my hand." She said and we both laughed and embraced in another hug.

Anna was here. She's in my arms and she's alive! She's with me at last and it's going to stay that way. I can finally be with my best friend, my sister, and nothing is ever going to break us apart again.

Because for the first time in forever...we were both happy, and free. But most importantly...we were together.

* * *

**AN: I actually started to tear up a bit while I was writing this. Anyway the rest of the ending does happen in this story, I just wanted to add some stuff I really wanted Elsa to do, like her singing to Anna's frozen body. I think the ending to the movie would have been better if that happened. I was going to do the rest of the ending, but I'm too lazy to do it and because it's been a week since I last saw it so I don't remember the ending much. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
